polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
EOKAball
Greeceball Cyprusball Irish Republican Armyball Greek Military Juntaball of 1967–74|enemies = British Cyprusball Turkeyball Northern Cyprusball UKball TMTball|likes = Freedom Enosis Greece Cyprus Nationalism Guns t̶e̶r̶r̶o̶r̶i̶s̶m̶ Culture General Georgios Grivas Grigori Afxentiou Greek Military Junta Georgios Papadopoulos Nikos Sampson|hates = Turkey Turkish Cypriots TRNC UKball British Imperialism Communism Archbishop Makarios III John Harding Rauf Denktas TMTball Operation Attila|intospace = I think so....|bork = Enosis,Enosis|food = Gyros, Souvlaki, Spakopita (basically all greek and cypriot foods)|status = Dormant (probably in a Coma)|notes = I will be back!!!!}}EOKAball is a movementball that was responsible for the Cyprus Crisis of 1955 - 1964, The Independence of Cyprusball and the military coup of Cyprusball in 1974. EOKAball's main objective was to see a state of unity between Cyprusball and the then Greek Military Juntaball of 1967–74. They believed the only way to achieve this was to fight off UKball and Turkeyball from Cypriot soil as to maintain Enosis with Greeceball. The Fight against British Colonial Rule EOKAball started off as a resistance fighter group against UKball as the ideas of Enosis, Union with Greece and Greek Cypriot Nationalism started to take hold of the Cypriot people during the 1950's. Governor John Harding further infuriated the Greek Cypriots when he started to clamp down on their nationalistic tendancies by banning the Greek national holiday of "OXI Day". Action like this were also combined with laws that made it illegal for citizens to learn the Greek language, participate in Greek culture or support the enosis ideology. Fighting occurred in the 1st of April 1955 that saw EOKAball engage in battle with both UKball and TMTball (Turkish Resistance Organisation) in hopes for Cypriot independence. After years of fierce and brutal conflict, Cyprusball was granted it's independence in 1960 where it would be recognised as a sovereign independent nation. Tensions between Greek And Turkish Cypriots Although the fight for Cypriot Independence was over, there was still tension between the Greek Cypriots and the Turkish Cypriots. Cyprusball and EOKAball were looking for their dreams of enosis to come true and thus started to enact a politcal campaign to become one with Greeceball. The new government of Cyprusball would organise an election to see if the people desired Enosis with Greeceball with the people giving a unanimous support for the ideology (this was probably because the majority of Turkish Cypriots boycotted the event). However the Turkish Cypriots wanted to remain as either a colony of UKball but would later find the ideology of "Taksim" more appealing as they sought for unification or autonomy with Turkeyball. Taksim also preached for the partisioning of the island that would divide the island into ethnic regions that would separate Greek Cypriots from Turkish Cypriots. The Tasksim proposal was seen as getting in the way of enosis to the Greek Cypriots and thus fighting would erupt between Greek Cypriots and Turkish Cypriots which would cause bloodshed and atrocities to be committed on both sides. EOKAball and TMTball would be reorganised for battle as these conflicts were on going. They would organise ambushes and attacks against eachother in order to see their version of a united Cyprusball. Regardless these would be only the first few battles that was to occur in the island of Cyprus. The Military Coup and the Invasion of Cyprus Greek Military Juntaball of 1967–74 attempted to see the Enosis ideology met and thus implemented a military coup on Cyprusball as to depose of the left wing Archbishop Makarios III in favour of the nationalistic, pro enosis, Nikos Sampson. This was because they wanted to see the enosis ideology implemented effective immediately. This sparked an outrage among the Turkish Cypriots and TMTball which would cause civil disarray on the island. This would also provoke Turkeyball to later invade the island a few days later without a declaration of war. During the invasion, EOKAball gained support from Cyprusball and Greek Military Juntaball of 1967–74 against Turkeyball and TMTball in an effort to maintain the Cypriot government and to halt the invading Turkish forces. Despite all odds, EOKAball managed to hold onto 60% of the Greek Cypriot territory whilst the Turkish Cypriots managed to gain 30% of the territory and proclaim itself as Northern Cyprusball which is not recognised by both Greeceball and Cyprusball even to the present day. Present Day EOKAball in the present day remains dorment as there is no fighting to be had now that the conflict is over. EOKAball is controversial as Turks, Turkish Cypriots and the British Commonwealth view them as a terrorist organisation whilst Greeks, Greek Cypriots and other countries view the group as a freedom fighter organisation. EOKA is immortalised and praised in modern day Cyprus for their heroic efforts to fight against British Imperialism and the Turkish invasion. EOKA was a very important factor in the history of Cyprus and possibly plays a major role in Cypriot politics to this day. Relationships Friends: Greek Military Juntaball of 1967–74: I like yuor ideology and your push for enosis. If only you dedicated more troops to the cause, then maybe we could've succeeded. Cyprusball: Everything I did was for you. All I have ever done was for the installation of a Greek Cyprus that was free from imperialism and oppression. Now do me a favour and complete the Enosis dream. pls. Irish Republican Armyball: We have similar goals. We both hate British Imperialism and we both desire unity amongst our culture. If only I could live long enough to support you. Enemies: UKball: Stay out of Cyprus you imperialist scum. Rot in hell for destroying our Greek culture. Turkeyball: YOU ARE THE WORST!!!! HOW DARE YOU BLOCK MY DREAMS FOR ENOSIS WITH GREECE!!!! WHY DID YOU INACT AN ILLEGAL OCCUPATION OF OUR ISLAND!!! OUT OF CYPRUS!!AND US MASSACRING THE TURKS IN CYPRUS IS TOTALLY NOT TRUE!!!!!!!! Northern Cyprusball: I do not recognise you filth! The elections for unification with Greece passed with overwhelming support. Stop being a sore loser and allow Enosis to happen. TMTball: Fuck you and your counter movement against me. Cyprus is Greek!! Gallery Category:Greeceball Category:Cyprusball